<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maki's Storytime by StudentOfEtherium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247593">Maki's Storytime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium'>StudentOfEtherium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crackfics inspired by discord [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Monologue, Not Beta Read, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki tells Shuichi and Kaito a story from her past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harukawa Maki &amp; Momota Kaito &amp; Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crackfics inspired by discord [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maki's Storytime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kaito, this was your idea. If you want us out here, you need to be doing the exercises too.” Kaito laughed nervously. “C’mon, Maki Roll, I was just about to start.” He laid down parallel to her and started doing simple exercises. On her other side, Shuichi was attempting to do so as well and very clearly failing. Maki sighed and sat up. “Do you need help?” He nodded. She crawled over to where he was laying and held down his feet. With her help, he was able to attempt a few sit-ups, before collapsing back on the ground. Maki smiled smugly. She got up and walked to the nearby bench, grabbed a water bottle, and tossed it to the exhausted boy. “Thanks.” Maki sat down on the bench and looked up at the stars. “Do you two…” She trailed off. Kaito turned around to look at her. “Do we ever what?” She shook her head. “No, nevermind. It doesn't matter.” Shuichi turned around. “No, I'm interested too.” Maki sighed. “Do you two ever regret your talents?” Shuichi looked a little to the side. “Well… Not really. I never felt like I deserved it until I had to use it constantly, but I never hated it.” He looked down. “I understand why you wouldn't like yours, though.” Kaito laughed. “I've always felt like my talent is what I've deserved.” He paused. Maki stared at him coldly. “...Even if I haven't actually been to space yet.” She sighed. “I see.” She stretched back and yawned a little.</p><p>“You remember my lie when we first arrived here? About my talent?” Shuichi nodded. “That was only partially a lie. Truth be told, I really am good with children. I helped around and I got good at it. A little before I was taken away as an assassin, the adults had considered giving me special training so I could start helping them full time. Unfortunately, well, things happened to get in the way.” Shuichi nodded. “You were adopted and made to be an assassin. You've told us.” Maki shook her head. “No, before then.”</p><p>She took a breath before continuing. “My job at the time was helping the really young children. Infants and younger. An important part of that was helping them fall asleep. Anyone who's dealt with small children knows how difficult a feat that can be. The adults at the orphanage always had difficulty, so they were amazed when it was something I never took issue with. Before long, it was my dedicated job. But the thing is, they were rarely in the room when I did this, so they didn't know my secret.”</p><p>She paused and frowned. “Eventually, one of them walked in during nap time and saw me. Unfortunately, they cried out and distracted me. I panicked and pulled tighter than usual so the child died.” Shuichi and Kaito looked shocked. </p><p>Shuichi looked confused. “Wait, pulled? What were you doing to these children?” Maki frowned again and grabbed her twintails. “I'd been suffocating the children with my hair.” Kaito laughed. “You're joking, right?” Maki looked up and stared him in the eyes. “I accidently killed a child. After that, I was banned from working with children at the orphanage. I suppose word may have made its way to the assassins who took me away, because that happened just a few months later.”</p><p>She looked down. “I've always wondered, ‘What if I hadn't done that? What if I'd continued to work at the orphanage? I might have never become an assassin and never become an Ultimate. Or maybe I would have and instead I really would be the Ultimate Child Caregiver.” She looked up and glanced between the two boys in front of her. “I don't really know how much thinking about that can help. Maybe if I hadn't, my life would be better off. Maybe I would've ended up in the same place. Maybe I'd be dead now.” She laughed. “When you've lived a life like mine, you spend a lot of time regretting your choices.” </p><p>Kaito and Shuichi looked considerably less positive when she finished. Both seemed unable to respond. “I guess we're done for the night, then.” She stood up and started walking back to the dorms. “Thanks for listening to me.” She continued walking away, leaving the shocked pair to process what she'd just told them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the whole idea behind this fic started as an in-joke between a couple of my friends when one of them was playing V3 and i wanted to do something with this trio, so with my ongoing projects being long, i wanted to put out something short and decided now would be the perfect time for this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>